Is that Wendy? Nah, it's Smalls' sister man
by Agent Poptart
Summary: The boys meet Smalls' sister and immediately fall in love with her. But they can't all have her. The whole summer of 1962, they all try and win her over. Except two very important boys. Squints, who is in love with her best friend Wendy Peffercorn, and Benny, who thinks he doesn't have time to date. So which boy will win the girl?
1. Chapter 1

I'm walking back home the second day of me hanging out with the sandlot guys when my sister a year older than me walks by with Wendy Peffercorn, her best friend. Squints gasps and freezes, causing all of us to bump into each other. I glance up and groan when I see my sister. The two girls stop and Alex looks over her shoulder. She smiles at me and waves. I look away uncomfortably and she laughs. Wendy nudges her and whispers something in her ear and my sister rolls her eyes. My friends turn to stare at me in shock. Then Alex laughs loudly and shoves Wendy.

"Wendy, he's my brother. Don't be disgusting." Alex says.

"That's your sister?" Bertram asks.

I nod helplessly while Alex and Wendy walk up to us. Alex crosses her arm and frowns at me.

"What kiddo, no hug for your sister?" She asks narrowing her green eyes.

"I'll hug you for him!" Yeah-Yeah suggests eagerly.

"Sorry sweetie, you're cute but I don't think so." Alex replies winking at him.

Yeah-Yeah gasps, blushes, and ducks behind Benny. Alex glances at me again and rolls her eyes again. She really has a knack for it.

"I see how it is. So, are these some new friends of yours?" She says changing the subject.

"Yes. We're his _best_ friends." Kenny says pushing the others out of his way as he steps forward.

"Sweetie, you're his _only_ friends. Like ever. But I think it's very sweet that you're hanging out with Scotty. So, what are your names?" She replies studying them closely with her cat-like eyes.

"Alex, this is Benny, Yeah-Yeah, Squints, Ham, Kenny, Bertram, Timmy, and Tommy." I introduce.

"Well hello. I am Alex, Scotty's older sister. This is my friend Wendy." Alex replies.

Squints blushes and edges behind Yeah-Yeah, who is still hiding behind Benny. Wendy whispers something in Alex's ear and my sister rolls her eyes. Again.

"How am I supposed to know that? Ask him yourself. Or are you suddenly too shy?" Alex snorts.

"Alex!" Wendy gasps in horror.

"Chill. Well nice meeting you boys, but we are late for work. See you later kiddo!"

Then Alex starts dragging Wendy away. After they round a corner all the boys turn to stare at me.

"Smalls, your sister is gorgeous." Bertram says first.

"Yeah, yeah. And she called me cute." Yeah-Yeah adds.

"She called me sweetie." Kenny points out.

"Yeah, yeah. She called me that too!"

"How are you related?" Timmy asks.

"How are you related?" Tommy repeats.

"We have the same mom and dad. It's that simple." I snort.

"She knows Wendy Peffercorn." Squints mutters staring in the direction they took.

"Smalls, you are one lucky man." Ham whispers.

I realize Benny is the only one who hasn't said anything. He's just shaking his head. They frown at him once they see what he's doing.

"Come on Benny, you know she's gorgeous. Don't try to deny it." Bertram says.

"Guys, we need to focus on baseball. You gonna drool over every hot chick that comes around?"

"This is not just a hot chick. This is Smalls' sister. She's hotter than even Wendy." Kenny points out.

I roll my eyes and walk over to my house. The boys are still arguing. But I see the look in Benny's eyes. Like so many boys before him and the others, they have fallen for my older sister.

"Guys! Don't pursue my sister. She'll break your heart." I yell before walking into the house.

A few hours later Alex comes skipping inside. She kisses the top of my head and fills a glass with water. Then she slides in a chair and props her feet up on the table. I'm going over my list of stuff for the campout.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing?" She asks.

"Checking to make sure I have everything."

"For what?"

"A campout with the sandlot boys." I reply still not looking up.

"Oh, there were some cute boys in that group." She sighs.

"Don't go out with any of them. I do not want you breaking their hearts." I beg her.

"I won't break their hearts. I don't break hearts kiddo. They break mine. I just make it look like I did it so I don't seem weak. Scotty, girls don't break boys' hearts. It is always the other way around." Alex sighs sadly.

I slam the pad of paper down and glare at my older sister. I see the truth in her eyes. This only makes me madder.

"You mean all of those boys broke your heart? I'll kill them." I growl.

"Scotty, you wouldn't be able to. And I wouldn't want you to. I'm over every single one. I'm a big girl kiddo." She says ruffling my hair.

She then goes over to the couch and starts reading a book. I sigh and go in my room to pack my stuff. When the doorbell rings I'm about to run out but Alex yells that she'll get it. I hear talking and then Alex pokes her head in.

"Scotty, some kid is here for you. Actually, three boys are here for you. I didn't know you were so popular. Good job kiddo." She says winking at me.

I frown in confusion and follow her out of my room. I see Benny, Yeah-Yeah, and Kenny standing in my kitchen. Alex winks at me again and slides up onto the counter. She then reaches behind her and starts reading her book again. I look at the three boys who were staring at my sister. I clear my throat and my sister chuckles as their heads snap in my direction. Benny grins at me.

"Hey Smalls. We came to escort you to the sandlot. You know, in case you got lost." He says.

I raise an eyebrow at the nodding boys and look at my sister who is trying hard not to laugh. She looks at me and bites her lip even harder. Her face is turning red. I glare at her and she takes a few deep breaths. Then she slides off the counter and walks over to us.

"Now that is so sweet. You guys care so much about my brother. That really is cute." She says.

"Alex, please don't encourage them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Scotty. Well, look at the time. I should really get ready for my date."

"You already have a date? With who?" I ask turning to look at her.

"Huh? Oh his name is Scott Phillips. So, have fun boys. Wendy will be here soon to help me get ready." She replies.

"Phillips? Does he play baseball?" Benny asks, his fists clenching together tightly.

"Yeah. He's on a team. Why? Do you know him?"

"Actually we do. He's a huge jerk that just loves to make fun of us since we don't play on a real team or a real diamond." Kenny growls through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. He's just jealous we could beat him though." Yeah-Yeah says.

Benny is shaking too much with anger to say anything. Alex looks at the very angry boys and bites her lip. She does that when she thinks.

"Does he really do all that?" She asks.

The three boys nod and I see her staring into their eyes. Then she sighs.

"Bummer. He was really cute! Why do the cute ones end up huge jerks?" She says shaking her head.

Then she goes over to the telephone hanging on the wall. She dials a number and waits, drumming her fingers against her hips.

"Wendy, yeah. Change of plans. Meet me at the diner in ten minutes… yes I understand that you were stalking him! You can do that another time… of course you don't consider following him around stalking… why don't you just go talk to him? Wendy, he can't even think around you… did you not see the look on his face? Wendy- you know what? We are wasting time! Stop stalking the poor kid and meet me at the diner… no you may not Peffercorn… I don't care! Wendy… Wendy… _Wendy_ listen to me! If you don't meet me there in exactly nine minutes, I will track you down and give you a stern talking to… we'll talk about that later Wendy… just meet me there!"

Alex sighs in exasperation and slams the phone back into the holder. She shakes her head, muttering about something, and slips into her shoes. She rushes over to me and kisses the top of my head.

"Bye kiddo! Uh, have fun and all that stuff. See you tomorrow. Is that all? I have no idea what to say. So, bye!" She says before grabbing her jacket and opening the door.

She pokes her head back into the house and winks at us.

"Tell you friend with the glasses to watch his back. He's got a serious stalker following him." She says before slamming the door.

"Wendy Peffercorn and Squints? I don't see it." Benny mutters.

We all nod in agreement and run to the sandlot.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is a really short chapter but I'll try to make the others longer. Thanks to hockeychick19 for the review! it means a lot to me. :)

* * *

I run into the diner and see Wendy sitting in a booth. I slide in next to her and notice her stalking gear. High tops, tank top, and shorts.

"I still can't believe you stalk him. I mean, I guess he's sort of cute but really?" I say.

"I can't help it! I can never find the words to talk to him. I have never felt that way before. Is this normal?"

"I don't know. I've never felt that way about anyone. Everyone always tell me that I have a smooth tongue." I reply with a shrug.

"Come on, I see the way you look at one of Scotty's friends." Wendy laughs with a wink.

I laugh and we order chocolate shakes. I'm halfway through my shake when someone taps on my shoulder. I look up to see Scott Phillips. I blink and smile apologetically.

"I'm so sorry about our date! You see, Wendy told her crush how she felt about him and he totally turned her down. So I couldn't leave her. Do you understand?" I lie smoothly.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Maybe next time. See you later. Come on guys." He replies with a smile.

I force a smile back at him and watch him slide into a booth a few tables away from us. I reach into my pocket and throw ten dollars onto the table.

"Come on Wendy." I say.

She nods and we walk out of the diner. We're just rounding a corner when a cute boy walks up. He smiles flirtatiously at us and I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend. And he'll kick your ass if he catches you with me." I lie again.

"Well your friend is taking, but are you?" He asks Wendy.

She never was good at lying and she knows it. So she shakes her head and the guy does the most forward thing I've ever seen. He lunges forward and kisses my best friend. She freezes for a few seconds before shoving the guy away. She throws him a disgusted look and storms away. I laugh at the guy.

"Sorry, she is interested in someone. And just for future reference, you never kiss a girl you met ten seconds before." I say before skipping up to my friend.

I tease her and walk backwards as we pass the sandlot. I see the darkened window of the tree house so I know none of the boys will hear us. They are all asleep.

"Wendy, you just got your first kiss! Congrats!" I taunt.

"Shut up Alex! I didn't get my first kiss; it was stolen away from me! I hate that guy!" She screams at me.

"Okay, chill. But you have to admit, he was pretty cute." I say stopping.

"Alex, you think every boy is cute."

"That is not true. You know who I don't think is cute? The boy you think is cute. But you not only think he's cute; you are in love with him! You stalk him around town." I say before stepping back.

She narrows her eyes and lunges for me. I dart sideways and run onto the sandlot to get away from her. She's yelling stuff at me while I laugh at her anger.

"Admit it! You stalk him!" I call over my shoulder.

"Alex I will kill you!" She screams.

"Oh really? Catch me if you can!" I taunt.

She lunges for me again but I sprint away. Then I leap into the bushes and dart out while she dives into them after me. I lean against the tree while she searches for me. She emerges from the dying bushes breathless. I smirk at her and she collapses on the ground catching her breath.

"Huh. So you didn't catch me after all. So you gonna admit you stalk him?" I say.

"Fine. I stalk him according to you." She huffs.

"That wasn't so hard. Hey, you know what would be embarrassing? If I climbed up in the tree house, woke him up, and told him how you feel about him." I say grinning.

She lifts her head and glares at me. I just grin at her wider. She shrieks and starts crawling towards me.

"No! Alex you can't! If you do, I'll tell Scotty's friend how you really feel!"

"Chill, I'm not that mean. I mean really, do I seem like the type of person to do that?"

"No." Wendy admits reluctantly.

"Exactly. Come on, this place gives me the creeps at night." I say helping my friend up.

"You're right. And what if the boys heard us?"

"Please, they are probably asleep. There is no way they could have heard us." I assure her.

We start walking away but I glance over my shoulder. It may be my imagination but I swear I see nine heads duck under the window. I shake my head and catch up to Wendy. They couldn't have heard our conversation right? No, I'm being crazy. Paranoid even. It is a known fact that boys never stay up as late as girls. So why do I feel so scared that he heard me?

* * *

So I'm really sorry this is a short chapter, i just thought that the ending would be a perfect way to end this chapter. And I'm sorry that I didn't mention the name of the boy Alex likes, I thought that i would give suspense a try. You know, try to keep you on the edge of your seats. So... yeah. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm distracted from going to work by Alex, who decides now is an awesome time to show off. She starts playing guitar. I frown at her and she glances up at me.

"What? Don't be such a kill joy. Don't you have fun at all?" She says.

I raise an eyebrow at her then point to the clock hanging on the wall. Her fingers instantly freeze over the fingerboard. The talking between Benny Rodriguez and Scotty stops.

"Damn. We're gonna be late! Hold on one second Wendy." She gasps hitting her forehead with her palm.

I wait patiently as she runs into her room. I hear banging and cursing. Scotty groans. I guess this happens a lot. Then Alex sticks out her head, rubbing the top of her head, and glances at her brother.

"Hey Scotty? Where is my work bag?" She asks.

"I don't know. Have you checked Mom's room? She tends to keep your stuff there for safekeeping."

Alex nods and darts into another room and emerges looking relieved with a bag in her hand. She engulfs her brother in a huge hug and kisses his cheek. He blushes but she doesn't see it.

"Thank you so much Scotty! You are a life saver. I owe you! Come on Wendy let's go." She says.

We run down the street and we slow when we reach the drug store. Michael and his friend Alan emerge bickering.

"Give it to me!" Alan snaps.

"No, I want to hold it." Michael replies.

The two fight over but then Michael freezes and stares at us. Alex snorts and covers her mouth with her hand.

"Shut up." I whisper to her.

"What happened?" Alan asks Michael who is still staring.

He takes off his glasses and wipes them. Then he places them back on and points to us.

"Wendy Peffercorn." He whispers.

"Whoa." Alan mutters staring as well.

They stare at us as we pass them. I glance back but Alex places her hands on my shoulders and pushes me gently across the street. We then stop at the pool.

"You don't stare at a boy. They stare at you." She says to me as we get dressed in our swimsuits.

"I know but I can't help it."

"Wendy, you can always help it. Trust me, you always can." She sighs.

I sit on the edge of the pool as she starts her shift. She's lucky; no one ever comes during her shift. She crosses her arms and stares at the empty pool area. Then I hear talking and see the sandlot boys walk into the area. My eyes widen as I see Michael among them. I kick the lifeguard tower and Alex glances down.

"What is it Wendy? I'm kind of busy working here." She says impatiently.

"Your brother is here. With his friends." I whisper.

"Is that so? Interesting." She replies before looking out at the pool again.

How does she act so composed around her crush? Her love? I sigh and sit back down at the edge of the pool, dipping my legs in. I hear Alex sigh and look up to see her looking incredibly bored. I know exactly how she feels.

"Hey Alex!" Scotty calls to his sister.

"Hey Scotty." She replies shaking her head.

"What's with her?" Scotty asks me.

"She is so bored. Her shift is the first so no one comes during that time. In fact her shift is almost over." I explain glancing at the eight other boys.

Everyone besides Michael is staring at my best friend. She's wearing a bikini and she doesn't realize how good she looks in it. The boys are staring at her six pack. I glance at the clock and get up. I look up at my friend and see that her eyes are closed.

"Alex! Shift is over." I call up.

Her eyes snap open and she grins at me. I start climbing up onto the lifeguard tower and she does what she does every time. She dives into the pool. I settle in as her head breaks through the surface.

"Man, it is hot outside! Have fun Wendy!" She calls up.

"Shut up Alex!" I snap.

She grins up at me and swims over to the edge of the pool. She lifts herself up out of the water, shaking herself to try and dry herself. The boys groan and jump into the pool. Alex lies down on her stomach at the edge of the pool, elbows on the deck with her hands supporting her chin. I roll my eyes and start lotioning and oiling my skin.

**Benny POV**

I find myself staring at Smalls' sister. She's… gorgeous. And her dive is flawless. Wait. Did I really say that? I sound like a stalker. When she lies down at the edge of the pool I swim over and smile at her. She smiles down at me and I almost swoon.

"Hi Benny. Why aren't you playing baseball?" She says.

"I would rather be playing baseball but the other boys said it is too hot out. So we came here instead." I explain.

"I see. That makes sense. So you don't like the pool?"

"No! I like the pool I just like baseball better." I hurry to explain.

"Okay, now I get it. You're one of those people that love baseball and nothing. No time for anything but baseball. No dating, marriage, or family right?" She replies tilting her head.

"I don't really know. Once I meet the right girl I think I'd might give up my baseball dream." I say carefully.

I don't tell her that she's the right girl for me. I just know it but we're only fourteen. She nods her head in understanding. Her gaze flickers to where the boys are gaping up at Wendy. She rolls her green eyes and shakes her head.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"All boys drool over my best friend. It gets old, you know?" She sighs.

I nod even though I used to be one of those boys drooling over Wendy Peffercorn. She smiles at me again and I can't help but smile back. But her smile disappears and gets up.

"What is your friend doing?" She asks worriedly.

I glance behind me and see Squints getting onto the diving board. I shake my head and shrug.

"I have no idea." I reply honestly.

She stares into my eyes, like she's checking if I'm lying, and nods. Squints takes off his glasses and waves shyly up at Wendy. She waves back and turns her head back to the other boys. That's when Squints jumps into the deep end.

"SQUINTS!" We scream.

I get out of the pool and run over to the deep end. I watch as Alex dives in and swims over to my drowning friend. Wendy runs over, getting ready to do CPR. Alex drags Squints onto the pool deck. A male lifeguard looks at her expectantly but she shakes her head.

"I'm off shift. Besides, Wendy is much better at it than I am." She says stepping closer to me.

The lifeguard gapes at her in disbelief. That's when she wraps her arms around me and shakes her head again. Wendy looks up at me giving me a look that says 'Don't mess up Rodriguez or I'll break you'. Then she bends her head and starts to do CPR on Squints. I glance down at Alex who is still holding onto me. She's looking at Squints worriedly. I hesitantly wrap my arm around her shoulders. She doesn't shrug it off like I was expecting.

"Come on Squints. Pull through buddy!" Smalls begs.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know. He looks pretty crappy." Yeah-Yeah says shaking his head.

"Oh no. I was too late." Alex whispers in horror.

"Oh god. He looks like a dead fish." Bertram gasps.

Then his eyes open and he grins at us, winking. He then closes them again as Wendy goes down for mouth to mouth again. He then grabs her head and kisses. She squeals and pushes back.

"Oh he's in deep shit." Timmy says.

"You little pervert!" She screams grabbing him by her ear.

We all run after them as she throws Squints out of the public pool area. Alex stays beside Wendy as her friend glares at all of us.

"And stay out!" She yells.

Then she spins around on her heel and storms away. Alex blinks at her in shock and stays frozen. We stare at her, waiting for an explanation. Then she shakes her head.

"Damn." She says before walking after her friend.

We grab our clothes and run away. We stop at the fence separating us from the pool and watch as Wendy stomps back over to her tower. Alex stops at the bottom of it and crosses her arms. Wendy snaps something at her and she says something again.

"Shut up!" Wendy screams.

"I'm not dealing with this. I'll see you later Wendy. Just… chill." Alex replies.

She bends down and picks up her own clothes. She pulls on her button up shirt and slips into her shorts. She glances up at her friend and shakes her head.

"I don't see why you're so mad."

Wendy throws her a withering look and Alex holds up her hands in surrender. Then she backs up and runs out. She skids to a halt beside her brother. She looks at Squints who has tears falling down his cheeks.

"Not the way to get a girl. Should've just asked her out man." She says.

"She would've turned me down on the spot." Squints replies.

"Boys. They know nothing." Alex mutters.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bertram asks.

"Boys don't know anything about girls. They don't understand the signals we send them. Man, she liked you. She would never shut up about you. But you might have just ruined your chance with her." Alex explains.

She shakes her head and sighs. That's when I notice her shirt is still unbuttoned. I blush and look away quickly. The other boys however don't. Then Smalls realizes what the boys are staring at.

"Hey! This is my sister!" He snaps at them.

They blush and turn away. Alex obviously heard her brother and buttons a few of the buttons on her shirt. Then she looks at her friend. Wendy looks down at Squints, smiles, and waves. Squints grins up at her and waves back. Alex gasps and rushes over to the fence.

"You crazy? What the hell was screaming at me about?" She yells.

"To get you to go to the boys! Don't mess up Alex!" Wendy replies.

"Mess up what? What are you talking about Peffercorn?" She asks.

"Oh you know." Wendy says giving me a knowing look.

What the hell is going on? Alex huffs and turns away from the fence. She then starts walking away from us.

"Where are you going?" Smalls asks.

"Away from this place! Everyone here is bipolar!" She calls back angrily.

"I'm not bipolar am I?" Kenny asks looking at Smalls.

"Shut up man." Smalls snaps.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are crazy. Scotty, I will kill you. And you too Wendy." I groan.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad." Wendy says.

"Really? You signed me up for the kissing booth!" I screech.

"I'm doing it too. It isn't that bad."

I glare at my brother and best friend. My mom made me volunteer for the carnival her church group is doing and I let Wendy sign me up for something. Never letting her do that again. Ever. I sigh and follow them outside. I'm dressed in jean shorts and a tank top. Wendy is wearing a dress. Of course she looks amazing. I follow after them like a puppy that just got scolded. Scotty's sandlot friends see us and run over.

"What's up?" Benny asks.

"My life is over." I mutter.

"Stop being so dramatic." Wendy scolds.

"Come on! You signed me up for the worst booth!"

"We're doing this for charity."

"Please. You just want to feel loved." I scoff.

She narrows her eyes and I glare back at her. Scotty laughs and explains that we are volunteering at the carnival.

"Really? We're on our way there! Maybe we'll stop by your boot." Bertram says.

"Please don't. And if you do, choose Wendy. Please choose her. Not me." I beg them.

"Okay?" Benny asks.

I shake my head and walk with Wendy because Scotty stayed behind to talk to his friends. When we get to the carnival the lady in charge leads us to the kissing booth. She glances down at her clipboard and sighs.

"You two are the only ones who signed up. No grown up woman would volunteer and the other girls are younger than you." She explains.

"Great." I groan.

"It's fine. Thank you so much." Wendy says with a smile.

We slide onto the two stools behind the booth. I glance at the rules.

**Boys under ten get kissed on the cheek.**

** Kisses last five seconds.**

** No tongue.**

"My life is actually really over." I say.

I sigh and prop my chin in my hand. The other day I had a huge fight with Phillips. I told him I would never go out with him because he's a huge jerk. It didn't go over well. I kid around nine comes up giggling. I expect him to choose Wendy but he places the dollar in my jar. I smile down at him and kiss his cheek. He blushes and giggles again.

"Thank you." He says.

"No problem sweetie." I reply with a wink.

He giggles and skips over to his friends who pat him on the back. So basically the younger boys place their money in my jar and the older guys place their money in Wendy's. That is until boys our age in baseball uniforms come up. Phillips grins down at me and I internally groan. And it doesn't help that Scotty happens to wander over with Squints and Yeah-Yeah.

"So, you here to kiss Wendy?" I ask sweetly.

"My friends are. But I think you'd be a better kisser." He says leaning down.

I study Phillips and his friends closely. Poor Wendy. The boys have chapped lips and it looks as though they never brush their teeth or anything. And they all have pimples and greasy hair. Gross. But Phillips actually looks good. His lips look soft and he has flawless skin. His hair even looks amazing. Wendy shoots me a helpless look and I smile at her.

"Hey, we could've been working the carousal." I say.

"Shut up Alex. Okay, who is first?" She replies looking at the drooling boys.

I look at Phillips expectantly and he places a dollar in my jar. He leans forward just as I do. Our lips meet and I take notice that they are soft. I count to eight in my head, what he's a good kisser, and pull back. He grins at me and winks. I roll my eyes and see a green looking Wendy. She pulls back and slaps the last boy she was kissing. She then points down to the rules.

"Read the last rule you idiot!" She screeches.

I snort as I realize what the boy did. He laughs and the baseball team leaves. Phillips hangs back and I notice the sandlot boys approaching us behind him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you reconsidered what you said after that kiss. It was pretty magical." He says cockily.

"Phillips, I still won't go out with you. It doesn't matter how many dollars you put in my jar or how many kisses you give me. I won't. Deal with it." I sigh.

"We'll see about that." He says before walking away.

I see Scotty and his friends stop at our booth. They look like they're trying to hold back laughter. And failing miserably.

"Really? The kissing booth?" Benny asks.

"Do not look at me. Wendy signed me up for this. Poor girl. She had to kiss all those baseball players. One even disobeyed the last rule." I reply.

Wendy spits on the ground, very uncharacteristic of her, and the boys read the rules.

"Why am I not surprised?" Benny chuckles.

"So was Phillips a good kisser?" Squints asks.

"Actually he was. I really hate to admit it but yeah." I sigh.

"I bet I'm a better kisser." Kenny says slapping a dollar on the top of the booth.

"Kenny, put that dollar away." I say.

"Your loss." He laughs good-naturedly.

Yeah-Yeah drops a dollar into the jar and I roll my eyes. He's smiling eagerly.

"You are so dead tomorrow." I say to him.

He leans forward and I kiss him. I count to five in my head pull away. Yeah-Yeah is grinning at the other boys.

"She's an amazing kisser! Wow." He says touching his lips with his fingers.

"Well guys, you have exactly thirty seconds to put a dollar in one of our jars. Because this booth closes in thirty seconds." Wendy says.

Benny steps forward and places a dollar in my jar. Wendy nudges my leg with her foot. I nudge her back and see Squints drop a dollar in her jar. This'll be good. I lean forward as Benny does and we kiss. For ten seconds. Then I pull away. Benny is smiling at me.

"So, who was better? Phillips or me?" He asks.

"You. But I'm afraid Yeah-Yeah beat you by just a little." I reply laughing.

I glance next to me and see Wendy still kissing Squints. I tap her shoulder and she pulls away blushing. I shake my head and glance at Yeah-Yeah and Benny arguing.

"Hey guys, chill. It's just a kissing booth." I say.

"Seriously, which one was better?" Bertram asks.

"You know what? I am not going to answer because then everyone is going to get angry and shit." I reply narrowing my eyes.

Benny and Yeah-Yeah fall silent when they feel my eyes on them. They blush and step away from each other. I roll my eyes and help Wendy close the booth. I like Benny and he's a good kisser, but Phillips _was_ better than him. I bite my lip and wait while Wendy pulls on her jacket.

"What are you thinking about Alex?" Scotty asks.

"Nothing." I reply looking at the nine boys.

"You bite your lip when you think."

I glare at him and grab Wendy's arm. She yelps as I drag her away from Squints. I look over my shoulder and stop for one second.

"You guys really want to know who kissed better?" I ask.

"Yes!" All nine of them say.

"You guys will kill me. Phillips. Okay?" I reply sighing.

All of their jaws drop and I shake my head.

"Yeah but I hate his guts. So don't freak out so much."

Then I continue dragging Wendy away. We hang out at her house for a while before I decide to go home. Scotty practically tackles me when I go through the door.

"So Phillips really was the best kisser?" He asks.

"Scotty, I do not want to talk about the best kisser right now. I get that Yeah-Yeah and Benny are you friends but I am not talking about this with my brother." I sigh making my way to my room.

I hear whispering and I freeze. I slowly turn and see Scotty looking at me. I narrow my eyes and look down at him.

"Did your friends ask you to question me?" I ask.

"Um…"

"Boys! They do not understand anything!" I say in exasperation.

"Alex, come on. We understand a lot of things."

"Listen to me Scotty and you listen good. Tell your friends that I need space. Okay? It was just a kissing booth."

"Do you really mean that?" Scotty asks looking straight into my eyes.

"Leave me alone Scotty!" I yell at him.

I slam the door behind me and lock it. I jump when I see Yeah-Yeah and Benny standing in my room. I close my eyes.

"My god. I'm going crazy." I mutter.

"We're actually here." Benny says.

"Yeah, yeah. We just want to know the truth." Yeah-Yeah adds.

"Listen, I just want to go to sleep. Can't we talk about this later?" I sigh opening my eyes.

"Alex, we need to talk about this now." Benny replies.

I sigh and a thought occurs to me. No. Alex don't give in. Don't do it! Be a good girl Alex. Do. Not. Do. It. I narrow my eyes at them and slowly unlock the door without them noticing. I then turn the handle and make a run for it.

"Hey! Come back here Alex!" Scotty yells.

I ignore him and keep running. I don't hear footsteps behind me but I keep running to the address. I stop and take a deep breath. I really should not be doing this. I knock on the door and when it opens I smile weakly at the boy who stands in the doorway.

"So you decided to come after all." He says quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah. I did. I just really need to talk to someone."

I watch as Phillips' lips curve up into a smile. Not a smirk, but an actual smile. He shuts the door behind him and we sit on his steps together.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asks me.

"Everything is so complicated with Scotty's friends. Seriously. Two of his annoying friends kissed me at the kissing booth and they both like me. And I thought I liked one of them but now I'm not so sure. I think I might like someone else but I'm just not sure!"

I'm so emotionally conflicted and I guess it must show because Phillips wraps an arm around me. I sigh and scoot closer to him. I forgot to bring a jacket. Figures.

"Well, I think that you just need time to think." Then he falls silent and leans back. I guess this is my time to think. Well like I could have some time alone to think at my house. So for this I'm thankful to Phillips.

He closes his eyes and, instead of thinking like I probably should, I admire him. He really is handsome. Even more so than Benny. His hair is so fluffy and soft looking. And he has a nice smile. Oh and his eyes are a nice brown. Not that I can see them at the moment. And right now I come to a very important conclusion. I don't like Yeah-Yeah or even Benny like I did at the beginning of the summer. No, it's Phillips that I like. Really, really like. I mean, he might have a huge ego and he might be annoying. But he can sometimes be really sweet.

"Hey Scott." He opens one eye and looks at me expectantly.

"Yeah Alex?"

"We never really had a do-over date for that first one."

"So? You think I'm annoying and a huge jerk."

"Yeah. But sometimes you can be sweet and not so annoying. Not to mention, you're cute. That's a plus in my book." I smile as I say this.

"So what are you saying? That we should go on a date right now?"

"Why not? Unless you don't want to take me on a date anymore. Because I'll totally understand."

"I didn't say that. Come on. Let's go to the diner." He helps me up and we walk down the street hand-in-hand.

**(Line Break)**

I come home with a huge smile on my lips. Phillips walked me home and I watched him leave before I walked inside. Scotty and all of his annoying little baseball friends are on the couch waiting for me.

"Before you ask me where I was, I'm not going to tell you. So don't even bother. Now, do not even think of bothering me. Because I am going to bed right now. Goodnight." I wave to their shocked expressions and shut the door to my room. I change into a comfy T-shirt of Bill's and shorts. Then I shut off the lights and fall asleep with that stupid smile on my face.

**(Line Break)**

I wake up and quickly change and brush my hair. I walk out into the kitchen to see Scotty at the table and frowning deeply.

"Don't frown so much Scotty. It'll cause premature wrinkles. And that isn't very attractive." I tell him as I drink some orange juice. I hear my mom snort and Bill chuckle.

"Very funny Alex. Well I hope you're happy. Because Benny and Yeah-Yeah sure aren't."

"They shouldn't be so sensitive. Scotty, it was a kissing booth. And besides, I had the best date last night." I sigh dreamily as I sit in the chair across from Scotty and next to Bill, who has the head of the table.

"With whom?" Scotty asks in shock.

"Oh Alex you had a date? Is this boy nice?" Mom asks.

"Yes he's nice. And I believe you know this boy Scotty. Does the name Scott Phillips ring any bells?"

"Phillips? He has a bad attitude. But we knocked him down a few notches after we beat him and his team."

"Scott is actually very sweet to me. He is sweeter than any other boy I have ever dated. Sweeter than any of your friends actually."

"Well that's good." Bill muses from behind his newspaper.

"Bill honey, we should get going if you're going to get to the station on time." Mom tells Bill.

"Right. Well goodbye kids."

"Bye Dad. Have fun. And be safe." I reply as I chew on a few flakes of cereal.

"I will. And make sure this Scott kid treats you well."

"He will. But I will."

Bill smiles and kisses the top of my head. Then Scotty, Mom, and Bill walk out of the house. Suddenly the phone rings and I leap over the table to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex. It's Phillips."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like some lunch with me at the diner."

"That sounds awesome."

"So meet me there at noon?"

"Sounds like a date. Meet you there. Bye."

I hang up and smile at the wall. Then Scotty comes in and frowns deeply again.

"Seriously kid, stop frowning so much."

"I do not approve of you and Phillips." He tells me in his serious voice.

"Scotty, I know. But he's sweet to me. And I really like him. He makes me happy. So why can't you just be happy for me?"

I don't wait for his reply. I just storm out of the house and brush past all of his baseball friends.

"Hey! What's the rush?" The fat one, Ham, calls after me.

"Leave me alone tubs!" I yell over my shoulder and I run to the pool where Wendy still works. I quit. Not really my calling.

"Hey Alex. What's up?"

"I got a date!"

"With who?" She asks excitedly, leaning over the side of the chair.

"Phillips. And before you say anything, he's really sweet to me. And his hair is just so… fluffy. And soft looking."

"Okay. Way to be a creeper."

"Shut up. At least I don't stalk him."

"I don't stalk Michael anymore." She scoffs.

"Yeah because he stalks you. He passes by here every day."

"Anyway, I'm happy for you! If you're happy, then I'm happy."

I grin and quickly say goodbye. I go home and sneak into Bill's office. Ever since Scotty got into baseball, he's been asking me to keep an eye on all his baseball heirlooms. I look over his shelf and gasp when I see his baseball signed by Babe Ruth is missing. I scream loudly and sprint out of the house. I race towards the sandlot and skid to a halt, screaming when I see Scotty hitting a homerun. It goes over the fence leading to a neighboring house. Scotty and his friends look at me as I run over to the fence.

"Scott Andrew Smalls! You are so dead! If Bill doesn't kill you when he gets back, I will strangle you! Do you even realize what you did? Do you even realize who signed that ball?" I screech at my oblivious brother.

"I-I know some lady signed it and gave it to Bill."

"Some lady? SOME LADY? Scotty, Babe Ruth signed that ball. And Bill asked me to look after it. So not only will you be dead. I'll be six feet under as well! You little imp!"

Then I tackle him. Benny and Bertram quickly drag me off my brother and hold me there until I calm down. Then my words settle in.

"BABE RUTH?"

They all rush to the fence as Scotty stands there oblivious. He obviously doesn't know who freakin' Babe Ruth is.

"You idiot. Babe Ruth is… never mind. Your friends will tell you. But you should have never stolen Bill's ball. Don't ever touch his stuff again." I growl at my little brother.

Then I spit at his feet and stalk off the sandlot. It's almost noon. I walk angrily down the street and walk into the diner. I find Phillips at a booth and slide into the seat across from him.

"You look really mad." He tells me worriedly.

"I am. My brother is such an idiot. He took my step-father's Babe Ruth autographed baseball and actually played baseball with it." I groan.

"Wow. I take it he didn't know who Babe Ruth was."

"No. He didn't. Ugh. Even _I_ know who the Babe is."

Phillips chuckles and pats my head. I look up and smile at him. He really is sweet. And his eyes really are nice. A nice brown.


	6. Epilogue

So in the end, Bertram disappeared because he became this huge hippie and all that jazz. Timmy and Tommy introduced the idea of mini-malls. Fascinating. Kenny coaches his sons' little league team called, wait for it, the Heaters, named after his famous heater that the idiot Ham hit over the fence of Mr. Myrtle's house. Speaking of tubs, he became the great wrestler, the Great Hambino. Seriously, think of better names. Yeah-Yeah eventually got over his crush on me and went to military school. Poor guy. Then he invented bungee jumping. And for that, I thank him. It is awesome! Squints married Wendy, my best friend in case you forgot block-heads, and had nine kids. _Nine freakin' kids._ They own the pharmacy in town now. Lucky duck Squints is. Benny is, no surprise here, a major league baseball player. He plays for the Dodgers. Yes, he got over his crush on me as well. Scotty, my own sweet little brother, announces for the Dodgers. He still wears that ridiculous hat he wore the first day he went to the sandlot. I guess he grew into it. And I, because I'm awesome and always get what I want, am married to Phillips. Just as I got out of high-school with him, I found out I was pregnant. And now we have a beautiful baby girl named Kate. Maybe one day she'll meet some boys as great as the sandlot gang and will have her own adventures. Let's just hope she won't have to rescue a Babe Ruth autographed baseball from a yard we thought was guarded by the Beast. Now wouldn't that be something?

**A/N: That was the last chapter folks! But don't worry, I'll post a sequel. And it'll be all about Kate Hercules Phillips. Yeah, her mother made her middle name the name of the Beast. I know most of you must hate me for making Alex marry Phillips instead of Benny but really, can you imagine him giving up baseball for a girl? And this way my sequel will flow better. I love you all that reviewed and read my story! Be sure to read my sequel please!**


End file.
